Snape Oh Wonderful Snape
by Ms-Fantazmic
Summary: Severus Snape has had enough of being stressed. To relieve this stress he seduces a pretty girl. And what if that girl was Hermione. Bad Summary I know just read it.
1. Old to New

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Old to New**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own lovely ideas._

**Severus Snape sat at the deck in his study drunk again. He just finished his fifth, or was it his sixth, tumbler of Fire Whiskey.**

**He looked down knowning he should be grading the summer essays, but couldn't do it. He was stressed and he was tired of doing everything for everyone and nothing for himself.**

**He was a spy for Dumbledore, and that was stressful. He was an informant for Voldemort and that was a pain. Every meeting was a life or death situation. And he was a teacher. He loved being a teacher but as of late it was becoming hell.**

**Having to take life so seriously was very quickly driving him insane. He needed something to relax him, mind, body and soul. And he had a good idea just what to do.**

**He constantly heard whispers from his students about how he needed a long vacation with a very pretty girl. And since he couldn't just take random vacations without causing a nosy headmaster to look into his personal life, he's just had to find a pretty girl instead.**

**But it couldn't be just any girl. Severus wanted a challenge. A girl he couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Someone smart enough for him to talk to, but inexperienced enough for him to teach her something new.**

**This wasn't going to be easy, but then again that's part of the reason why he was doing it.**

**A new school year would be starting in three days, so he had some time to scope out the seventh year girls. All other years were off limits to teachers, but the seventh years were of age and one step away from being full adults.**

**Severus decided it was time he give up the charade of grading papers and get ready for bed. So he got up and headed to his personal rooms for a shower.**

**He got out feeling refreshed and a bit more sober than when he got in. He was walking into his room when he stopped in front his mirror. He had finally taking Minerva's advice and took some time last summer focused on himself.**

**He started working out but only just a little but it showed rather well. He was still tall and slender but he now had some definite muscle tone. He was more tan then pale, due to some well spent time in the sun. His skin was no longer clammy but smooth and in most places hairless.**

**His hair was the hardest thing for him to change. He finally gave in to Madame Hootch and let her cut and style his hair. It was longer in the back, which he normally kept pulled back in a low ponytail. And the front was a little shorter to were it would fall forward over his forehead and into his eyes. And it was soft. How she managed to get it soft was beyond him, but he preferred it that way. **_(His hair style is more of an anime thing rather than a __mullet. It's hard to describe the difference.)_

**He was still sarcastic and an ass but he had learned to calm down. In all honesty he blames his entire behavioral change on the medi witch and her vendetta against him. Years of her having to wake up at all hours of the night tend to his wounds after a death eater rally had finally gotten to her. He believed she was spiking his pain relievers and healing droughts with mood suppressors and personality pick me ups.**

**Dumbledore thought he was insane when he told the Headmaster of his accusations. The old man just played daft and would smile and say,**

"**Your just being paranoid Severus. You are just being who you want to be. That's all."**

**'Whatever' Severus mumbled to himself.**

**It was getting late and he had a plan to implement in the morning, so he laid down and was soon asleep.**

_Author's Notes: This is only my second story so I hope everyone likes it. I thought Snape deserved to be a little less stereotypical. But I hope you guys like it._


	2. Early Morning Quarrels

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Early Morning Quarrels**_

_Disclaimer:I do not own._

Severus woke up in the morning with a well deserved hangover. He reached over to his night stand and grab one of the many vials of Hangover Be Gone. After downing it he was able to sit up without the urge to hurl.

He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He took a shower to prepare him for the day. He had purposely woken up two hours before his normal time so he could get those damn summer essays finished. He had about seventy left to do and once he focused he would get them done quickly.

About an hour and a half later he was almost half done. The next essay he picked up was about a foot longer than necessary. He knew immediately who's paper that was.

Hermione Granger. Now there was an interesting, if annoyingly smart girl. She would be Head Girl this year and would have to work closely with the teachers. He wasn't looking forward to that. She was a goody goody and that would get in the way of his plans if she were to catch him with who ever his new partner would be.

He set her essay aside deciding he would do that last since it was the longest. Hopefully he could talk the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, into keeping her a good distance from him. And that was the last he thought about her.

Once he had finally finished all of the summer essays, stretched and got up. Deciding he would be a little early to breakfast, he left his study and headed to the Great Hall. There weren't very many students here this morning and that was fine with him. Severus wanted to eat his breakfast in a relatively quiet atmosphere.

His hope of peace and quiet were ruined when the new Head Girl burst into the Great Hall followed by the Head Boy.

"Shove it Malfoy!" She yelled as he followed laughing.

"What's wrong Granger? Didn't you like you lovely morning gift?" Draco asked .

"Severus dear boy, please go take care of that. We don't need the students seeing their Heads bickering so." Dumbledore asked from his seat to the right of Snape.

"Of course Headmaster." Severus replied removing himself from his seat.

He walked up between the two bickering Heads and caught Hermione before she could slap Draco in the face.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Snape asked, not really caring.

Hermione turned to him with a look of horror.

"He charmed all my clothes! My uniforms are to small, my night clothes are skimpy and see through. And he won't reverse the charm!" She said frantically gesturing to her current attire.

Snape looked to see what the big deal was. Her uniform was indeed to small. Her skirt was above mid-thigh and the top four buttons of her shirt couldn't be buttons.

He took a second to long admiring Draco's handy work and of course he had to comment on it.

"See Granger even Professor Snape thinks you look much better." Draco said continuing his laughter.

"10 points from Slytherin for bringing embarrassment to your house this early in the morning. Now Mr. Malfoy, reverse the charm." Snape said glaring daggers at the young man for calling him out like that.

Hermione looked a little to smug for his liking,

"Don't think you got away with anything Ms. Granger. 15 points from Gryffindor for causing such a ruckus." Severus said watching her face revert back to the state of horror it was in before he had arrived.

"But Professor I don't know the counter curse to this charm. One of the Slytherin girls taught it to me but I never asked for the reversal." Draco said trying to hide his smirk.

"Well then Ms. Granger, it would appear you have a choice. Either ask one of the other girls for help or get used to your new attire. And if I ever see you two causing such a fuss like this again you will have more detentions than you can count." Snape sneered.

As if satisfied with the shock on there faces he stalked off back to his dungeons, thinking the whole time about what it would be like if Granger didn't find the counter curse.

_Author's Notes: I hope you all like this chapter. I was surprised just how many liked the first. Please give me reviews. They will be much appreciated. Unless your mean lol Thanks everyone._


	3. Hermione's Change

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hermione's Change**_

_Author's Notes: I do not own._

**After the whole incident at breakfast, Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room trying to reverse the charm. It wasn't like she didn't like it. She wore clothes like this all the time at home, but this was school. She wanted to be taken seriously. **

**But since all the Slytherin girls were now laughing at her and none of the other girls knew this charm she was stuck with all her clothes looking like this. She tried buying new clothes but whenever she put them on or put them away they would shrink just like all her others.**

**'Stupid Slytherin girls and there homemade charms.'**

**Hermione did notice how guys were looking at her. They did almost anything she asked them to. They would even study if she bent over a little in there direction. She didn't want to use this type of method to help her peers but if it works then that's what she'll do.**

"**Hermione really I don't even see why your mad." Ginny said looking at her in the full length mirror in the Heads bathroom.**

"**If I had a body as nice as yours Harry would wish he didn't break up with me."**

"**I have to admit I do like the way the uniform looks on me like this." Hermione said turning slightly to examine her arse in the mirror.**

"**Well thank you Granger. No if only I knew a spell to get rid of your know it all attitude life would be much more pleasurable." Draco said leaning on the door to the bathroom.**

"**Now get out, I need to take a shower."**

"**Malfoy!" Both girls shrieked in unison.**

**They turned around to see him laughing at them. But the laughter died out once he saw both girls advancing on him angrily.**

"**Your lucky I look good Malfoy, cuz if I didn't you would be in more pain than you can comprehend." Hermione said backing him up against the door.**

"**Raise your wand to me again and I'll avada you myself got it?" She finished as she led Ginny into her room.**

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long it was hard to fit this in here right. Hope you like._


	4. The Start of the Plan

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Start of the Plan**_

**Snape stormed into his classroom, with his robes billowing behind him. As he reached the front of the room every student was silent and waiting for his instructions. **

"**Since all of you are supposedly 7th years, I'm not going to waste my time explaining to you what's to be expected in this class. If you don't get it by now then you shouldn't be here."**

**He waved his wand at the board and the directions for the class appeared on it.**

"**Here is what you will be doing today. This potion is delicate and I will not allow any screw ups, Longbottom. Now get to work."**

**Severus watched as his students bustled around the room as quietly as possible, getting their potions started. His eyes caught sight of a shimmering red and black quill fall from a desk and hit the floor. The quill was blocked by a pair of modest 2 inch heels.**

'**How predictable' Snape thought.**

**His eyes trailed up a pair of delicious looking legs, to a nice round but firm rump. Snape's mouth went dry as he realized she was bending over. **

**Transfixed, he stared as the micro mini the girl was wearing started rising up as she bent over further.**

'**Dear Merlin' Snape thought as the bottom half of her arse was flashed to him, giving him a good view of her lacey undergarments.**

"**Nice arse Hermione." One of the students yelled, causing her to shoot straight up and spin around really face.**

**Hermione's eyes locked with Snape's and she saw him lick his lips.**

"**Ms. Granger, since you find it so amusing to interrupt my class with such a vulgar display of your backside, I will see you after classes today for detention."**

"**Vulgar? I hardly meant to reveal myself sir." Hermione tried to explain.**

"**Are you arguing with me? As Head Girl more is expected of you. Make that a week of detentions." Snape commanded.**

"**But Professor…"**

"**Get out of my classroom and 30 points from Gryffindor." He interrupted pointing towards the door.**

"**Yes sir, sorry." Hermione mumbled as she gathered her things and rushed out.**

**Not one person in that room said anything as the scene played out. Even the Slytherins were frightened.**

"**Are you all going to sit here or get your work done?" Snape yelled at his class.**

**In his mind Severus was planning how to go about getting Hermione under him.**

_Author's notes: Sorry it took so long but here it is. Hope u like it._


	5. Never Mess With Hermione

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Never Mess With Hermione**_

**Hermione sat in the Head's common room, crying into a pillow on the couch.**

"**You're really going to let that get to you?" came a voice from the entrance.**

"**What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione cried from her pity perch.**

"**Far be it of me to be your support system, but I have to live with you and you aren't going to be acting like this constantly." Draco said with a huff.**

"**But really Granger, grow some backbone. This is your last year, are you really going to be poor, pathetic Hermione?"**

**She looked up at him and wiped her face and asked,**

"**Well what do I do then?"**

"**Grow up!" He yelled, "Look at you! Why do you think you can't be strong on your own? Think of everything you've done so far."**

**Draco tossed himself on the couch beside her and put his face in his hands.**

"**What am I doing?" He mumbled.**

"**Fine." Hermione said.**

"**What?"**

**Draco looked up at Hermione and was shocked to feel her lips on his.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" He said pushing her off of him.**

"**Don't act like you don't like it. I know why you did this to my clothes. You want me Draco Malfoy, and I'm going to use that."**

"**You've gone bat shit crazy and you aren't going to use a Malfoy for anything." He stated standing with an air of superiority.**

"**Oh we'll see about that." She said with a sly look on her face, "You can't hide from me, I'm the Head Girl."**


	6. Big Bad Spell

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Big Bad Spell**_

"**Harry did you hear what happened to Hermione? Snape is going too far with this and you know Hermione is too nice to say anything to him." Ron said throwing himself on the bed next to Harry's.**

"**I know but what can we do about it? She is Hermione; we can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do?" Harry responded sadly.**

"**Don't you worry Harry I have a plan." Ron said smiling.**

"**Oh no Ron, what have you done?" Harry asked staring at the redhead skeptically. **

"**It's fine Harry. I heard about a spell that helps with confidence."**

"**Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid Ron." Harry said standing over Ron.**

"**It wasn't stupid I just wanted to help. I already cast the spell on her before she went into her dorms. Now when she goes to detention she will be ready to deal with Snape" Ron said sitting up shrugging it off.**

"**Ron you are terrible at spells and you know it! What if it goes wrong? What will you do when she finds out? We have to fix this now!" Harry said panicking.**

"**It's too late, she is already in detention."**

"**Ron mate, your dead." Harry said throwing himself back on his bed.**


	7. Not Your Average Gryffindor

**Chapter 7**

**Not Your Average Gryffindor**

For the first time in forever, Hermione didn't feel scared, or nervous. She was literally walking into the mouth of the beast but she didn't care. She walked with her head held high, and her spine straight. She wasn't sure if it was Malfoy's little speech or what, but she wasn't going to let that greasy git bother her.

All of a sudden the image of him licking his lips popped into her head. A delicious chill ran up her spine.

'He is taking better care of himself now. He looks a lot more soft than greasy I suppose.' Hermione thought to herself.

Finally she was at his classroom door. Taking a deep breath to get her thoughts back in order, she fixed a sweet smile on her face and knocked on the door.

"Enter Miss Granger." Snape called with his usual drawl.

As she walked into the room, a thought came into her head and before she could stop herself, she started giggling.

"Have you been hit with an idiocy hex, why are you laughing?" Snape said becoming angry.

'I mean really. Who walks into his classroom laughing while he was there?' he thought.

"Sorry, I just thought how funny that would have been if it wasn't me at the door." and she smiled, but at him this time.

Without even thinking about it, he let one side of his mouth lift into a very small smile.

Hermione had never noticed how handsome Snape was when he smiled. She had never seen him smile before. He always seemed to be scowling. But this time he was actually smiling and he hadn't hidden it yet.

When she reached his desk she leaned on it with her hands and Snape saw how it squeezed her breasts together.

'Bloody hell when did she get such perfect tits?" He thought, 'those would fit perfectly in my hands, with the perfect amount of over spill.'

She caught sight of him licking his lips again and noticed he was staring straight at her chest. Instead of correcting her mistake, she leaned forward just a bit more. Hermione had no clue what had come over her but the excitement she felt wouldn't let her stop.

In a low whisper she asked, "What do you want me to do Professor?"

He was starting to lose control. He could feel it. Snape stood and walked around his desk to distance himself from her just a bit. He sat on the table in the first row.

Hermione could tell she was getting to him and she wanted to see how far she could take this. She turned around slowly and raised herself onto his desk, crossing her legs. She knew her mini skirt was showing a bit of her bum, and she knew he saw it.

Leaning back on her hands she shot him a look and said "Whatever you want Professor."

'Where did that come from?' She thought, 'What did that even mean?"

Before the Head Girl had time to think about it, Snape was standing directly in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"Don't tempt me girl, I don't think you're ready for what comes next."

Anger flashed in her eyes before she sat up into his face and said, "I'll tell you what I'm ready for sir."

That was it! all in one fluid motion he parted her thighs and was standing between them kissing her, and he loved the feel of her. She was small framed but busty. Snape lost his hands in her long honey hair that seemed to have lost all its frizz. Her lips were soft and he felt her moan as he pulled at her hair a bit.

Hermione's hands wrapped themselves around him and slid up under his shirt. It was his turn to moan as she trailed her nails down his back. She was enjoying him more than she should be and she knew it. Hermione felt his lips move from her's to her neck. On almost instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"More." The aroused girl against him whimpered.

So he complied. It had been a while since he had felt a willing young woman he didn't have to pay for under him. But this was like riding a broom, and some things you just don't forget.

"I want you Hermione." He said into her neck as he moved his skilled hands from her soft locks to her breast.

He unbuttoned her shirt, thanking Merlin she wasn't wearing her Gryffindor vest. And after a handful of seconds he had her blouse completely open to him. Hermione's skin was slightly bronzed. Wherever she lived she got a decent amount of sun. The bra she wore was lace, black intertwined with, wait was that green?

"Slytherin colors Miss Granger?" Snape asked smirking.

She smirked back at him and said, "Green is my favorite color."

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I get writers block hard sometimes. Hope you guys like it!**


	8. Romp or Whatever

Chapter 8

Romp and Whatever

_AN: I do not own obviously!_

She smirked back at him and said, "Green is my favorite colour."

'Who was seducing who?' Severus asked himself as the newest Head Girl started undoing his pants. He couldn't believe this was happening. If Severus had known it would be this simple maybe he wouldn't have given her a weeks worth of detention on the first day.

His thoughts were shattered when he felt his pants slide down his legs. She was sliding her very lacey underwear off as she looked at him.

"Still think I'm not ready for this?" She asked as she pulled her professor closer with her legs.

Thier lips locked in a struggle for dominance. Hermione felt light headed at the touch of his hot tip at her entrance. Shaking, she whispered "Severus."

She was so wet and he was having trouble controlling himself. He wanted to take her hard and fast, to make up for is unintentional celibacy. Severus knew if he did that everything would be over far more quickly than he wanted it to be. So he went slowly, inching into her. They both moaned as he went deeper still.

"Merlin Granger, you're so tight." Snape whispered in her hair.

"Oh gods Professor, yes." Hermione cried.

Severus was buried to the hilt and he was seeing stars. He started moving in and out, slow and steady. He was going to make this last as long as he could. Severus hadn't felt anything this good in so long, he felt starved.

Hermione laid her back on the desk and gripped the edge. More she needed more. That was all she could think about. Not the fact that she obviously shouldn't be shagging her Potions master, but Merlin how she loved how he filled her.

"Harder, gods more." She was getting impatient.

Hermione could feel his solid thickness sliding into her at a maddening rate. Why wouldn't he do what she wanted, what she needed.

Locking eyes, Hermione growled out, "Fuck me Severus, now. Or I will walk right out of this room."

Hermione barely registered her own words as he stopped suddenly. She bit her lip worried she had said the wrong thing. Then suddenly she was yanked off the desk and flipped around. Her chest hit the desk harder than she anticipated and the air was knocked out of her lungs. Snape pushed her feet apart with his own. With one hand he held Hermione down across his desk and the other he used to position himself.

"Don't demand something you can't handle." Severus grunted as he shoved into her hard.

Snape slammed into the younger woman again and again. He was panting and she was whimpering. Hermione could feel the edges of the desk digging into her hips. The slight pain only added to the pleasure of his rough pounding.

"Severus yes! Merlin yes! I'm so close….. So close…."

Losing all coherent thought as she came, earth shattering, mind numbingly hard.

Severus shut his eyes tight as he felt her tighten around him, pulling him deeper. Hermione cried out his name as she came. Everything was too much and he followed her over the cliff into complete bliss.

Stumbling backwards, with his pants around his ankles, Snape came to rest on a table.

Hermione caught her breath first. 'Of course she would.' Snape thought.

"Merlin! That was by far the best I have ever had. I mean, it's not like I've really had that many…" She trailed off counting on her fingers.

Severus watched as she stopped at the third finger and chuckled softly. Pulling up his pants he said,

"Miss Granger, I believe that concludes tonight's detention. I will see you at the same time tomorrow."

Quietly she put her clothes to rights. Severus knew she wanted to ask him something. 'Please don't let her think I'm going to start calling her my girlfriend?' he thought.

"Hey professor?" She asked, seeming a little nervous.

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Yes Miss Granger."

Hermione walked over to wear he was still leaning, fully dressed and asked,

"Can we not make a thing out of this? I mean we can still romp and whatever here and there, but I'm not really wanting a relationship right now."

Taking his stunned silence as acceptance, Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said,

"Thanks Snape. You are actually a really good lay."

He stood there, leaning against a table, dumbfounded. Absolutely at a loss for words.

'Did Hermione Granger just one night stand me?'

_AN: Sorry for leaving off on a sexy cliff hanger last time. That was poopy of me. Trying to update more frequently but no promises. Love the reviews you guys and Thanks for enjoying my story._


	9. Your Manners Are Lacking

**Chapter 9**

**Your Manners Are Lacking**

_I do not own obviously. _

It was five past eleven when Hermione walked into her shared common room. Mentally reliving her detention, she failed to notice a shirtless Malfoy lounging on one of the couches reading.

The common room was decently sized with a kitchenette off to one side, and a desk on the other side where bookshelves lined the wall. Stairs led to seperate bedrooms conjoined only by a bathroom.

Hermione made her way into the kitchenette to make herself some tea.

"Aren't you going to ask if I would like any? Your manners are lacking Granger."

"Oh." Hermione gasped, finally noticing him, "You startled me."

"Yes well, you are making quite the racket and I'm trying to read obviously." Draco scoffed, gesturing to his book.

"Whatever. I'm putting a full pot on but if you want any you will have to make it yourself." Smiling slightly she said, "You were reading? I wasn't aware you could read."

Draco narrowed his eyes, not finding her the least bit amusing.

"Clearly I can read. Or have you not noticed I'm Head Boy?"

The brunette simply shrugged as she finished her tea preparations. Turning away from the stove Hermione walked over to the couches.

"Merlin Granger, don't you know how to button your own shirt?" DRaco asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh crap." She muttered as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt.

As she got the last of the buttons undone she heard the teapot whistle. Hermione glanced in its direction forgetting about her shirt. She figured it wouldn't matter anyway, he was Malfoy, he's seen bras before. Walking back into the kitchenette, she slid her shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Draco could not believe what he was seeing. It was as if she were spotlighted in the middle of the small kitchen area. She was perfectly tanned and her skin looked warm and soft. Her stomach was flat and he had the frightening urge to touch her. She was in a black and green lace bra. Her breasts looked as if they would spill out any moment now.

Hermione sipped her tea and their eyes met. He was breathing a little harder then he wanted to be.

"The pots ready." She said as she picked up her things from where she dropped them and went to her room.

He didn't like this one bit. Draco tried to ignore the growing erection in his pants as to went to his room.

'I will not be seduced by a mudblood.' Draco thought to himself as he slammed his bedroom door.

The next morning found Ron and Harry in a panick. They were sitting in the great hall waiting for Hermione to join them. Harry finally convinced Ron to tell her about the spell so they could make sure he hadn't cursed their female friend on accident.

When she finally walked through the doors a hush fell over the students. People were still getting used to the wardrobe change Malfoy inflicted. Something about the tilt of her chin set Harry's teeth on edge.

"Ron, I think that spell may have worked, look at her." Harry said turning to the red head.

But it seemed he had already noticed her. Hermione had her hair pulled into a high ponytail, which she rarely ever did, and she wasn't wearing her robes. Her pleated mini skirt showed off her shapely legs, which were mostly covered by her knee high boots. Hermione flipped the end of her ponytail off her shoulder as she reached the table.

"Hi guys." She said leaning over the table to peck them quickly on the cheek.

Ron was lost in her exposed cleavage and only mumbled his greeting. Harry however, was not going to be that easily distracted.

"Morning 'Mione. Ron has something he wants to tell you."

Harry had to elbow Ron to bring his focus to the conversation.

"Oh right." Ron said finally focusing.

"What's up Ron."

"Well, I heard about what happened in Potion yesterday." Ron started.

"You heard about that?" Hermione had no clue how he knew about her sexual encounter with Snape. She was sure Snape hadn't told anyone.

"Ya, I didn't think you deserved a week's worth of detentions. And on the first day too. So I thought I could help a little with a confidence charm." Ron wasn't looking at her, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Ron that's a serious charm. You are lucky it didn't work, I could have a complete personality change. Or your wand could have exploded. You don't really have the skill to be performing charms like that, and I would appreciate it if you never tried something like that again." Hermione ranted.

"Are you sure it didn't have any effect on you?" Harry asked, concern etched across his face.

"Yes Harry. I feel fine." She said smiling.

Ron seemed reassured that all was well and started piling food onto his plate. Harry wasn't so sure. Eyeing her suspiciously he decided he would keep his eyes on her today, just to make sure. Hopefully in the few classes they had together would prove the charm really was faulty.


End file.
